Broken Home
by PixieDot
Summary: The loss of a child is the worst pain that one can ever feel...


  
I wrote another story!! I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Tears in Heaven. They are owned by George Lucas and Eric Clapton. This is for entertainment purposes only, so don't sue me.  
  
Broken Home  
By: PixieDot  
  
It was a sunny day, the sky a brilliant blue and the fields covered with flowers. A man walked down the path, his robes billowing out from him in the wind. His name was Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Master of the New Order of Jedi, but that title meant nothing to him right now. It held no comfort for him. His heart was to full of sorrow for his loss.   
He had lost his son.  
His only son. To him no other being in the Universe could understand his pain, his immense sadness. His heart was shattered, destroyed. Every last piece of hope and love in him were stolen from him, just like his son was.  
Luke came to a bluff overlooking the ocean. He sat down and glanced out, tears in his eyes. A Jedi knows no pain. There is no emotion, only peace, He thought. He tried to calm his heart, tried to think. He wanted to be strong for his family, but most of all for himself. Yet, his heart didn't want to listen, it wanted to yell out with pain. Luke gave in and screamed a heart-wrenching scream. A cry of a father that as lost a child.  
His tears came. They flowed so much, that his whole shirt was soaked. It was like he had never cried before. At first he sobbed openly, but soon his tears came more slowly and silently.  
When he finally stopped crying and had dried his eyes, it was late. The sun was setting, lighting the sky with reds and orange. As he gazed out at the beautiful sight he remembered a sunset a few months ago...  
  
"Daddy! Look at the sunset," A little boy exclaimed to his father.  
"Yes, I see it Ben. It is beautiful, isn't it?" Luke asked his son.  
Ben nodded. This was his first sunset on the beautiful world of Naboo. He had never seen the sun setting against the shining lakes and glossy forests that inhabited the rural area of the planet. His wonder and delight on his face made his father smile.  
Ben looked up at Luke. "Dad, it reminds me of a poem I read," he told Luke, "Fire in the sky. It is death and rebirth, but most of all it is the life force."  
Luke looked down at Ben and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you hated those poems your mother made you read."  
Ben smiled in embarrassment and looked away. "Well, I didn't like it at first, but some of them made sense. I do kind of like reading them, but don't tell anyone okay?" He looked up at his father nervously.  
Luke laughed and smiled. "Sure, I will Ben. Your secret is safe with me."  
Ben smiled and hugged his father before running away towards their home. Luke smiled and looked up towards the sky before heading after his son.  
  
Luke looked up from his memory and looked at the sun. Fire in the sky. It is death and rebirth, but most of all it is the life force. The sunset, not even beautifully cannot bring Ben back. Nothing can, Luke thought bitterly.   
  
As he thought, sleep over came him. The last three days of trauma and not sleeping or eating, had paid its toll. He slipped into a troubled slumber..  
  
Luke looked around. He was on a crowded street in a busy section of a city. "Oh no! No! Not here, please not here! Anywhere, but here," He thought. Looking around, he noticed that he was only an observer here. He could do nothing.  
"Dad, is Crousant always like this? It's so busy," A voice asked.  
Luke turned in horror and saw himself and..his son.  
"Well Ben, Crousant is very big and is the place for most big happenings. I suppose it should always be busy in way," was the answer.  
Luke ran to them and tried to stop him. He knew what was going to happen. He knew when they turned the corner that Ben would lag behind to look up at the buildings. He knew that a drunk driver would hit him and ram him into a wall. He knew that Ben would be killed instantly. Luke knew that he couldn't save him. He knew that he, a man who had saved the Galaxy, couldn't save his own son.  
When Luke woke up, it was night and the stars were out. He sat up and put his head in his hands. The dream was so vivid to him, so clear. I lost him right there in front of me, His mind screamed as he stood up and made his way to a broken home.  
  
Benjamin Anakin Skywalker.  
Born March Ninth  
Died June 20  
He lived ten years of happiness.  
May He Rest in Peace.  
  
  
Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
and carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
here in heaven  
  
Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
here in heaven  
  
Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
begging please  
  
Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
and I know  
there'll be no more  
tears in heaven  
  
Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
